1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras and video cameras have a facial beautification processing function capable of beautifully imaging a face in a manner called skin beautification or skin whitening. If this facial beautification processing function is operated in a scene with no person, a portion with a color similar to the skin color blurs or becomes whitish. Therefore, the facial beautification processing function is operated in image capturing on condition that a persons face is included in a captured image (live view image). For example, an imaging apparatus has been conventionally proposed in which, as a facial beautification processing function, the face of a subject (for example, a person to be photographed) is detected in portrait photography, and exposure correction, soft focusing correction, and skin beautification correction are performed on a captured image, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5239126. Also, a technique has been proposed in which whether a person's face is included in a captured image is detected and, if a person's face is included, its lip area is further detected and subjected to gloss processing, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2009-065269.